


not mine

by trixicinkflair



Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Bonding, Drabble, Fluff, Former Red Paladin Keith (Voltron), Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Voltron Lion Swap, Sentient Voltron Lions, Team Bonding, Voltron Lion Swap, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -You may not be the Paladin I chose first from your group...but you are the one I am choosing now. Does that not count for something, little human?-fluffy bonding moment between keith and black right before he accepted him after rejecting clone shiro.-i make my own canon mfs // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Keith & Black Lion (Voltron)
Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119674
Kudos: 7





	not mine

"Why me? Why now? Shiro could pilot you just as well as I could, probably even better!"

_He is...not the same. You may not be the Paladin I chose first from your group...but you are the one I am choosing now. Does that not count for anything, little human?_

"I..." The boy fell silent a moment. "Thanks, Black."

_Of course, little human. You may not be mine yet, but we will become one. Give it time. Give it a chance. Your team needs you._

"Okay... shall we fly, then?"

Black roared triumphantly as the boy's mind finally gave in, and their bond washed over them. _Ready when you are, young one._

The boy smirked, grabbing the controls. "Let's go."

He leaped into the air, his exultation spilling over into Keith's more hesitant enthusiasm, heightening both their excitement. He soared higher, relishing in his Paladin's whoop of happiness, their shared exhilaration only serving to push him onward, climbing higher and faster.

The longer they flew, the more the boy's mind shifted into a different gear, his grief and anger fading back and logic taking over, reflexes quickening. Black huffed smugly, and Keith mentally nudged him, a brief _'thank you'_ echoing through his mind.

"Thanks, Black. I guess I needed a distraction from everything, huh?"

He sent a flick of affirmation along their bond, swerving to avoid a chunk of space debris, circling around to head back to the Castle, which was just a little glowing speck below them.

Keith pulled off his helmet as they landed safely back at the castle, hopping out and instantly grinning sheepishly at a fuming Allura. She marched over to him, demanding to know where he had been, yanking him out of the room. Black chuffed at his Paladin's confusion and (justified) exasperation, sending a little ripple of contentment to his sisters. They echoed it, their bond thrumming through them in a single, powerful wave as they synced again.

Black hummed, settling down and closing his eyes.

His Paladin would be alright.


End file.
